1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a memory controller, and more particularly, to a method for operating a memory controller to reclaim a response time of a read operation and a write operation, and a system having the memory controller.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A non-volatile memory device periodically collects garbage to reclaim a storage capacity thereof. For example, a garbage collection operation is performed by copying, from a block including valid pages and invalid pages, the valid pages into another block and erasing the block including the invalid pages. The erased block is freed up and the erased block may be called a free block.
The non-volatile memory device performs a write operation for writing data in the non-volatile memory device and a read operation for reading data from the non-volatile memory device in response to a write instruction and a read instruction, respectively. When the non-volatile memory device does not have enough free blocks to perform the write operation, a garbage collection operation may be performed before a write operation and a read operation are performed. However, this may delay the write operation and the read operation.